Speak Now
by fangeolssu
Summary: Several months after their unwanted break-up, Kise finds out that Aomine's getting married. One-shot. AoKi.


**Title: Speak Now**

**Length: One-Shot**

**Pairing: AoKise (Kuroko no Basket)**

**Summary: Several months after their unwanted break-up, Kise finds out that Aomine's getting married.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke neither its characters. I only own this one-shot fic.**

**Note: This fic popped in my head when I listened to Taylor Swift's Speak Now on repeat. And this is my first fanfic here in so I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

It was unexpected.

After several months of distancing himself from his friends, he receives an invitation to his ex-boyfriend's wedding. The ceremony was going to be held that weekend.

Kise sat on his couch, deep in his thoughts. He debated whether to attend the wedding or not. It would be rude not to, but he thought, _Isn't it also rude to send a wedding invitation to your ex-lover?_

He and Aomine got together in middle school. They were from the same club until they graduated. Unfortunately, they separated schools in high school though their schools played against each other. Everything went fine until someone came into the picture.

She was Aomine's neighbour. It was obvious that she likes Aomine and tried anything to get him. Yes, she is the reason why they broke up.

She confronted Kise, told him that he's disgusting and whatever. Kise didn't mind that. He thought that even if the girl says shit about him, he won't care.

But she had to mention the disadvantages of their relationship.

* * *

_"Even if you say that you love each other, will his parents accept you? Just because you're popular and all doesn't make a difference." _

_Kise clenched his fists tight, reminding himself that it's wrong to punch a girl. "Plus, his parents are expecting someone…"_

_"And who's that someone?" He asks. The girl smirked, "Hmm, I don't know. Perhaps, a baby?" _

_His eyes widened. True, he can't give Aomine one but he doesn't think that Aomine would bother having one. His parents expect one though._

_"Just give up, Kise. There's no way that you and Aomine will be together forever. Aomine's a guy, and it's only natural for him to be with a girl like me, isn't he? Why don't you try finding a girl for yourself?" With her business done with the blonde, she turned her heel and walked away, not letting herself hear a piece of what Kise's going to say._

* * *

In the end, Kise had to break up with Aomine. A few months after graduating high school, Aomine's parents found out about their relationship and strongly refused about it. With that, the girl grabbed the chance of being with Aomine. They officially became a couple a few months ago, and now this happens.

"Fuck this." He slammed his palms against the table in front of him. "They better not be disappointed in my attendance."

It was the day of the wedding ceremony, guests were gathered inside the church. Chatters were heard within the room. Aomine and the bride's parents were welcoming the newcomers when Aomine's father spotted the blonde model who had a relationship with his son. He wore a formal black suit, just like the others. But he stood out from the rest.

"Hi, Aomine-san." Kise greeted with a smile. "Thank you for inviting for such a grand occasion."

The man smiled back, "I'm glad that you came, Kise. Kuroko and the others are here too. If you want to join them, they're probably inside." Kise nodded and bowed after going inside the sacred building behind the man.

It was unnecessarily noisy inside, considering that there were a lot of guests. Kise managed to find his friends though. With a wide smile, he approached the group of tall young men with colourful hair. "Everyone, did you miss me?!"

"No." They chorused.

"You guys are so mean!" He pouted. "I came here all the way to see you guys but here you are, not even asking how I was."

"Even though you're an idiot, we know that you'll be fine." Midorima replied and fixed the frame of his glasses.

"Though, we didn't expect you to come. Considering that **this** is Aomine's wedding." Kagami stated.

"Kagami-kun's right, Kise-kun. I'm happy that you came." Kuroko, who was beside Kagami, spoke, giving Kise a little startle for he didn't notice the latter earlier.

"Really, Kurokocchi?!" Kise's eyes sparkled in bliss. His beloved Kurokocchi just told him he was happy that he's here!

"Yes. Because I know you'll cry the moment you see Aomine-kun marrying someone that isn't you." Kise pouted at his friend's sadistic statement.

Though a part of him agreed with Kuroko. He was depressed about the wedding. A part of him regretted breaking up with Aomine. He thought, _what will happen if I didn't listen to that girl? What could've happen if he didn't broke up with Aomine? What could've happen if he fought for his love?_

_'We could've been happy.'_

As the ceremony starts, music made by the band rang within the church. Kise was seated on the second row with the others. The guests were facing towards the entrance, watching as the bride slowly strode along the aisle. Kise frowned as he knew that the girl must be wearing a smug face beneath her veil.

He decided to look at Aomine instead, and god he was right to avert his attention to him. At the end of the aisle, Aomine stood proud in a black tuxedo with a smile on his face. With that, he smiled too.

He remembered that moment when Aomine and he imagine if they were to get married.

* * *

_"… And you'd wear a sexy wedding dress!" Aomine exclaimed as he laughed on the couch whilst seeing his lover's pout. _

_"I won't wear a dress! Let alone a sexy one at that! Please keep in mind that I'm still a guy and I have my pride, Aominecchi!" Kise whined._

_"Woah, chill! I was just kidding, Kise." He held Kise's hand, interwining their fingers. "I'm glad that people came up with those kind of marriages. I don't like the feeling of not having you around."_

_"Me too." _

_Aomine stared at him. Slowly, he leaned towards his boyfriend to kiss his lips. "I love you, Kise."_

_"I love you too, Aominecchi."_

* * *

As he watched the ceremony go, he debated with himself about what he should do. _This is my last chance. If I don't speak now, I will lose Aominecchi, forever._

He waited the priest to mention something. He waited for his chance.

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

That was his cue. Shaking, Kise stood up with a raised hand. "I object!" He yelled.

"I'm glad Kise-kun stood up or else no one would notice someone objected already." He heard Kuroko uttered, standing beside him.

"Hey Kuroko! Since when did you stood up?!" Kagami questioned, bewildered.

"Right after the priest asked."

Kise ignored the pair and focused his eyes with navy ones. He wore a puzzled face, so Kise decided to talk. "I can't just sit here and watch the one I love get married to someone else. I can't just sit there and cower. Because if I don't do anything, I won't be able to be with Aominecchi… and I hate that." His words echoed inside the church.

No one dared to talk after Kise's statement. Everyone stayed silent until,

"I also object." Kagami raised his hand and stood up. "I'm Kuroko's boyfriend and I understand Kise's feelings. If I were him, I'd hate it too. Especially when it ends up with me doing nothing to save our relationship."

Kise smiled, "Thank you, Kagamicchi."

He heard a sigh, so he turned to see Midorima and the others standing from their seats. "We also object. Besides, this is useless. Knowing Aomine, he'll get tired and probably get divorce. All of you are idiots to not know that."

"You're so mean Midorimacchi."

"Don't worry, Kise-kun. He meant that as, "I understand Kise too. I would be hurt if it were me."" Takao claimed, earning a glare from Midorima. "Shut up, Takao."

The other guests, including the supposed-to-be-wed's relatives stared in awe. But the bride exclaimed, "Wait a second! Just because someone objected doesn't mean the ceremony won't continue, right?!" She smiled as the priest nodded.

Her relief were swept away when Aomine scoffed, "What if I was the one who objected?"

"Well, of course if the groom doesn't agree then we will have to cancel the ceremony." With that said, Aomine grinned. "Then I object, mister priest." He looked at his lover, who was now in tears.

He walked down to approach him and held his hand. "Let's go, Kise."

"Aominecchi… I…" Kise sniffed.

"Stop being a crybaby, idiot. Are you happy or what?"

"I'm happy. I'm so happy, Aominecchi!" Feelings bursting out, Kise hugged his lover tight. He sniffed his scent as he felt pair of arms secured his waist.

"Come on, Kise. Let's run away from here." Aomine whispered and smiled when Kise nodded.

Breaking their hug, they held hands and walked out of the church as if they were the ones who wedded. Laughter was heard between the couple.

"I love you.." Those words escaped from both of their lips as they kissed in front of the said building.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! **

**Reviews? :D**

**P.S. Any Filipinos here? I'd like to spazz with Filipino fujoshis~ :3**


End file.
